


A Hug Can Mend Your Soul

by RedXD



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Everyone needs a hug sometimes.





	A Hug Can Mend Your Soul

  1. Stop cursing so much, a good person is PG.
  2. Be kinder, more honest.
  3. Help those around you.
  4. Dress better.
  5. Stop being so <strike>shitty</strike> bad

At first glance, one might expect this to be easy. 

But is it really that easy?

To be a good person, that is. Is it really easy to do something that to him seems like the most unreachable pedestal ever.

It sucks. 

He has the desire to be less of an  <strike> asshole  </strike> terrible person. However, it seems to be such a difficult task. He’s bad at being honest. Bad at being nice. Bad at being friendly.

Maybe he’s just bad at being good.

Max is starting to believe that’s the truth to the matter.

So as he sits here, he feels his heart beat in his chest. It shakes his veins and arteries. The blood pumps through his insides until it reaches his ears, ringing in his head like a marching band. 

His hands are shaky too. They move to the unknown rhythm that is fear. As it takes him by the hand, he dances with the fear of his head. His fingers dance with the strings of doubt wrapping themselves around and around each tip.

Smiling, he grabs at his face. It’s wet, which is odd. He hates crying. It’s a messy addiction that he never signed up for. Yet, he can’t stop, the tears flood from his eyes as his lungs bang at the doors of his rib cage. He breathes, but it becomes a tedious task. It takes up so much energy, he can’t measure any energy for more than a gasp of air. 

His fingers lock themselves in his hair, pulling and digging into his scalp. Pain continues as he bites his lip. 

Curling into a ball, his vision grows dark. He swears the sky falls on him like a barrier of darkness.

Why is happiness so hard? What does it take to become a good person, and why isn’t he one?

He isn’t sure. 

Max just wants to be better. He’s scared, he doesn’t want to be hurt. He doesn’t want people to stop caring, if they ever even cared to begin with. He doesn’t want to lose his friends. 

A warmth surrounds him. It grows, fuzzy at first.

A voice and mesh of faded language flood his head. It sounds like gibberish. He can’t understand. That’s another thing he hates, when he can’t understand. 

The voice begins to become easier to comprehend. 

“You’re safe. You are okay.”

The warmth wraps him like a blanket. He likes the warmth.

More words.

“Nothing is going to hurt you.”

He wants to tell the voice that he’s scared because _he_ hurts others. He knows it. He can see it on their faces. 

_ “Just breathe.” _

Breathing? Is that really all that matters? Maybe it is.. at least right now. He gasps for air.

He’s here, he’s in a place. He feels fabric tingling his skin. He feels fuzz.

Max’s pain stops. Not all of it, but the aches of misery in his head stops. 

Darkness turns to realization. It fumbles out of the living room, down to the basement and up into the hallway. It tells all the other parts of him about it.

He opens his eyes. His vision is blurry with bubbling tears, but he sees brown. 

“Hey Max, just breathe. You got this.”

Blinking a few times, his vision clears. 

_ Neil..? _

“Hey are you with me?” 

Shaking his head slightly, he steadies his breathing. His voice is not yet ready for testing. 

Neil rubs circles into his back.

_ Is that what that is..? Must be.. _

“What happened, are you okay? And what is this list?”

_ List. List? _

Max coughs a bit and sighs shakily, “I’m n… ot. A good. Person.” 

Giving an incredible expression, “Max, sure you can be a shit, but you’re a good person. Why wouldn’t you be?” 

“I’m mean.. I don’t kno….” He trails off.

Why? 

Neil is hugging him. And the weird part, he really likes it.

Maybe that’s something he’s been needing. Who knows, but he wraps his arms around the other boy. 

The two hug. It brings Max more warmth, and a peaceful hope. He smiles, laying his face on Neil’s shoulder. In a second later, he raises his head and lets his arms fall.

Neil lets go as well, expression unreadable.

“Thank you.”


End file.
